Naruto Hatake Uchiha
by justsomewriter
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Kakashi from birth. When he finds out why everyone hates him he decides to leave the village with Itachi after the Uchiha massacre. This story is centered around Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A long time ago a demon fox with nine tails existed. It could level mountains and raise tsunamis with the swing of tail. To counter the threat of the nine-tailed fox (Kyuubi no Kitsune) ninja's (shinobi) gathered. One ninja said to be the greatest ninja to ever live faced the great demon in battle and managed to seal it inside a newborn child. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage(Yondaime, Hokage means fire shadow) leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The child's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

**Forest near the Village Hidden in the Leaves(Konohagakure/Konoha)**

"Hold it hear till the Fourth arrives!"

"Don't let it get any closer to our village!"

All of the leaf shinobi were there fighting the great red demon that was rampaging towards their loved ones. Hundreds already lay dead in its path and the ninja that were left had all but given up hope when from the treeline a giant toad leapt out into the path of the beast On it's back stood a lone figure dressed in the traditional garb of the shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, save for the long flowing white cape with the kanji(Japanese lettering) for yellow flash on the back. He had brilliant blue eyes and long, spiky blonde hair that fell in eyes. The rest of the men cheered, their hero had come at last, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash. The Fourth Hokage looked across at his enemy from the back of Gamabunta(literally Toad Boss) and then down at the warm bundle in his arms. His son looked back and gurgled at him happily. The man sighed and felt sad that he would never see his only son grow up, bitter at the twist of fate that had taken the boy's mother from him, and guilty at the thought of the incredible burden he was placing on the tiny child. The great fox roared and Minato knew he had no choice he placed the baby on the head of the toad boss trusting his lifelong friend and companion to take care of his son and began performing the hand seals. The rest of the ninja looked in on in awe and fear as the Hokage began his justu(technique). All eyes were on their precious leader when fox let another roar this time in pain. Then in a bright flash that blinded everyone looking, the demon vanished with a final scream. When the shinobi regained their sense of sight they saw the Fourth bend down to tuck something into the small bundle beside him and then while they all watched in horror the great Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves toppled off his summon, dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Chapter One: Aftermath

**Hokage Office in Konoha**

"What happened!" Kakashi Hatake was furious. His sensei, the last precious person he had in his life was dead.

"He did what was necessary to save the village," the Third Hokage(Sandaime) replied but there was no heat in his voice only pain, they had both lost a good friend. "There was no other way to stop it. He used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal(Shiki Fūjiin) to seal the fox into a newborn child."

Kakashi paled, "He used his own son," he half asked half stated, hoping it wasn't true.

"There was no other, nor would he have used another. He wishes for the child to be viewed as hero as the jailor of the nine-tails and the savior of Konoha."

"Then were is the child now? Will his mother raise him?"

"Kushina Uzumaki died in childbirth last night. He has no family left. Naruto will go to the orphanage. As for where he is, he is currently in the hospital under guard."

"No! I will take him. I will not let the son of the last person I had rot in an orphanage."

"Kakashi you are only sixteen years old. You aren't ready to raise a child."

"I've been in ANBU(**An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai, literally meaning Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) for two years now and have completed over 10 S-rank missions, I think I can handle raising one kid. Even more so considering he is the son of the man who was like I father to me. I will not fail."

The Third Hokage sighed, "This isn't a mission Kakashi, this is the life of Naruto Uzumaki."He sighed again, "I assume you won't back down on this issue?"

"No."

"Very well I will inform the council."

"Will you tell them of the boy's condition?"

"I don't have a choice, they will demand to know what happened and many have already been talking to the ninja's that were present during the sealing. Some of the council members will have guessed what has transpired. I will however keep who his parents were a secret. No one knew Minato had a wife much less a child. I believe it to be for the best, it will keep him safe from his father's enemies."

"I agree but also the boy's resident should be classified as an S-class secret and it should be forbidden for anyone to mention. I want Naruto to live a normal life. He will most likely be hated and many will think of him not just a the container but as the fox itself. I also want to train the boy as a ninja he will need to learn to defend himself as he will have many enemies."

"A wise precaution and while we are on the subject you will go back to being a regular jonin(literally high ninja) and take on only A-rank missions and lower."

"Very well. The council is waiting for us."

The two shinobi got up from the chairs in the Hokage's office and begin to walk towards the council chambers and they both realize that this isn't going to be easy.

"Who with be the next Hokage?" asked Kakashi breaking the silence.

"I believe the council will be asking me to fill in the position as Minato didn't leave a successor."

"I see."

"At least that is if Danzo doesn't get his way."

Kakashi's face crinkled in anger for a moment the only sign of emotion on his face as he thought of the ANBU root division leader, "Danzo is a fool who only thinks of power. I will not let him near the child."

"Agreed, Danzo will want to turn him into a weapon."

The door to the council room was opened by an ANBU guard as they walked toward it. The rest of the council was already inside. A heated discussion was being carried on by several members. As Kakashi and the Sandaime stepped inside the room fell silent.

Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha clan and captain of the Konoha Military Police was the first to speak up, "Respected Sandaime-sama I know I speak for the rest of the council when I ask what the hell happened!"

The entire council was silent as the Third moved to speak. All eyes were on him. "From a letter that the Fourth left in his office we learned that Fourth used the Shiki Fūjiin and S-rank kinjutsu(forbidden techniques) that kills the user to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside a newborn child."

At this the council erupted, "It must be killed immediately!" several members shouted out. Those who supported Danzo immediately began arguing saying that the child could be used to make the village more powerful.

"SILENCE!" The roar came from Homura Mitokado a former teammate of the Third. "After we chose a new Hokage we will decide what to do with the child. The safety and security of the village must come first and for us to have both we need a leader."

"I agree however the Fourth had no successor and I can think of only one person in this village who has the strength for the position," added Koharu Utatane another of the Third's teammates. "I believe that best course of action would be for the Third to resume his duties as the Hokage."

At this everyone looked to the head of the Sarutobi clan, Hiashi Hyuga, head of the powerful Hyuga clan turned with is his pale, pupiless lavender eyes and asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "Will you do it?"

"Yes," was the only reply he gave.

"And what of the boy," asked Danzo his visible eye piercing through Sarutobi.

"Kakashi Hatake has agreed to adopt him as his mother died in childbirth and he has no father."

"He should be killed, it is a danger to the village. We have our children to think about. Why on earth would we let a monster like that live!" The last word coming to a shout as Fugaku moved closer to the new old Hokage. "And why would you give it to him!" he continued to shout pointing at Kakashi. Everyone knew that Kakashi was resented for the sharingan(literally copy wheel eye) he had in left eye by the Uchiha clan as it was their Kekkei Genkai(bloodline limit, a technique occurring only in those who have Uchiha blood) and Kakashi was in no way part of the Uchiha clan.

"The Fourth's last wish was the boy be treated as hero for containing the demon. He is the jailor not the fox itself. And one last thing, I am classifying all knowledge of the Kyuubi and the boy an S-class secret punishable by execution if anyone speaks of it," and with those last words the Third left followed closely by Kakashi Hatake. They left to go watch over a small child and to mourn for a lost friend and mentor.

Just as they were walking through the door a council member called out softly to them, "What is the boy's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 2: The First Few Days

Chapter 2: The First Few Days 

**Kakashi's Apartment**

It was finally quiet. It seemed that the boy did nothing but eat, sleep, poop, and cry. 'Finally some peace', thought Kakashi as he looked at the baby sleeping in the crib. The boy already had tufts of blonde spiky hair just like his father and though the seal on his stomach had finally faded there were now three whisker like marks on each cheek. When those eyes opened they were the same brilliant blue eyes that his late sensei had, full of energy and wonder. Kakashi looked around his small apartment. There was some furniture but it didn't take much to realize that no one lived here much. Kakashi spent most of his time on long missions and so there was no need to decorate or furnish. All he really needed was a few basic appliances and a bed. Now the floor was littered with empty baby bottles, fresh diapers and towels and several other baby accessories. It was frightening the amount of energy and lung capacity this little child had. He could scream till he turned blue one moment then let out a giggle and playfully stretch his arms out wanting to be picked up. Kakashi had known that it wouldn't be easy, but he would have it no other way.

**Flashback(Naruto's Hospital room) **

_Both the Third and Kakashi stared down at the little child who kicked and giggled happily._

"_It won't be easy you know, raising a child," commented Sarutobi._

"_I owe it to him. He did so much for me. How could I not take his son in?"_

_They both look down again in silence wondering what possible side effects would come with the guest that now lived in Naruto. The seal had not yet faded and it was clearly visible on the stomach. Black writing standing out on the pink flesh._

"_There is something else Kakashi. A scroll was found with the child. The letter Minato left me mentions it. It contains a letter to his son and all of his jutsus."_

"_Isn't that risky leaving all of his techniques just lying around like that?"_

"_It has been closed with a seal that will only react to the blood of Naruto. I am giving it to you to give to the boy when he is old enough."_

**End Flashback **

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping child again and then at the scroll in his left hand. He sighed and then put the scroll in a safe he had under the floor boards. He would give it to him when he was ready, when he graduated the ninja academy. Taking one last look, he turned towards his bed and lay down to take advantage of the peace and quiet.

**Across Town at the Uchiha Compound **

"You must not fail Itachi."

"I won't father."

"It is a danger to our village it must be done," whispered Fugaku trying to convince his eight year old son that what they were doing was right.

**Flashback(Uchiha compound)**

"_Calm down Fugaku, tell me what happened," came the voice of Teyaki Uchiha, his brother._

"_The nine-tailed fox was sealed inside a child by the Yondaime, at the cost of his life. The council is letting the boy live, with Kakashi Hatake no less," raged Fugaku._

"_Something must be done," stated Yashiro Uchiha one of the clans oldest members._

"_Yes, I agree and I believe this a perfect mission for Itachi," commented Teyaki._

"_If he succeeds in this mission then I believe we can finally bring him into the plan."_

"_Yes the current regime must be removed at all costs for the safety of Konoha."_

**End Flashback**

"Go!"

Itachi Uchiha was the 8 year old son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, considered a genius with no equal. He had graduated the academy at the age of 7 and had already awakened his sharingan. He quickly set off into the night at his father's command. Assassination missions were considered the most difficult as most targets were well guarded and hard to get to without compromising your own safety. This was no exception, his target was under the care of the recently former captain of Konoha's ANBU. Quickly racing atop the roofs of Konoha he quickly activated his sharingan turning his normally onyx eyes a crimson red with one tomoe around the left pupil and two around the right. Scanning constantly for any sign of threat from either a ninja to stop him or a civilian who would identify him later if this ever came to an investigation. As he scanned, he thought of the mission he was carrying out; the assassination of a child only a few days old. He wasn't sure why. He had heard from his sensei that child was the jailor of the monster, not the monster himself and that Fourth himself wished that he be viewed as a hero. He didn't know what was really going on, but he was sure that Uchiha clan had something to do with it. His parents had been so secretive lately, holding meetings all the time with other members of his family. The apartment of Kakashi Hatake came into sight relatively fast and Itachi paused for an instant, quickly checking for enemies and traps and finding none, he proceeded inside. Noticing fast that Kakashi was asleep, he made his way to the crib and looked down on the baby. Transfixed, he watched it sleep when it's eyes shot wide open revealing startling blue eyes. Deep blue met dark red as they stared at each other and then Naruto let out a giggle and reached up at Itachi. He reached down and touched the babe's hand with his finger which was quickly gripped by Naruto. In a split second decision, Itachi decided that he would let the child live, it was no threat to him, his clan or Konoha. Another giggle was let out louder than the last and Kakashi began to stir. He left through the window just as Kakashi opened his eyes.

Kakashi awoke to the giggling of the small child that was only five feet away and as he opened his eyes he saw a shadow from the window and leaping into alertness he immediately revealed his sharingan sweeping the room. Finding no one, he went to the window and saw a dark figure several rooftops over looking back at him. They locked eyes for a moment, then the figure nodded once and disappeared from Kakashi's line of sight. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Naruto giggle again. Covering his left eye he went to the crib were Naruto was gurgling happily and reaching up at him. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

**Uchiha Compound**

"Why did you fail us?" came the voice of Fugaku.

"Former ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake was there guarding him and even my skill is no where near his. Rather than risk being exposed and having it revealed that the Uchiha clan was trying to eliminate the child, I decided it would be best to return. I believe that if we want the child killed we should hire outside assassins, so as not to risk exposure." As Itachi said this, he knew that no assassin for hire could defeat Kakashi Hatake, not with the warning he had left.

**Flashback(Kakashi's Apartment)**

_Itachi's brain was racing. How could he protect this child? If he just left and claimed that he had failed, his father would just send another. If he turned himself in, his father would deny all claims and then he would be in prison and completely useless. The only thing he could think of was a message to Kakashi warning him of the assassination attempts. Quickly pulling out some parchment, he wrote down a short message: Assassination attempts be cautious. He then dropped the message into the crib and as the child let out another giggle, he saw Kakashi stirring. He didn't look back._

**End Flashback**

"Very well," came his father's voice, "in spite of failing the mission, you still did well and made the correct decision. It is time I reveal to you the true purpose of Konoha's military police."


	4. Chapter 3: When Your Ready

Chapter 3: When Your Ready

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar(Three years later)**

"Itadakimasu(lets eat)," exclaimed a small three year old blonde kid sitting beside a silver haired jonin.

"You seem excited Naruto," commented Ichiraku, the owner of the ramen bar they were at.

"Of course I am," squealed Naruto, "not only am I eating ramen, but oniisan(older brother) promised to start my ninja training today."

Kakashi smiled beside him and ruffled his hair and said, "Yes, I did promise didn't I? But I have something to show you at home first."

"Oooooo, what is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"It's a surprise. You will find out when we get home."

Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen in under three seconds and exclaimed, "Alright then lets go! I wanna know the surprise."

Kakashi laughed, "Alright otooto(little brother), lets go." The entire way back to their apartment, Naruto did his best to coax the secret out of his older brother, but to no avail. Halfway back, Kakashi began to pretend he couldn't hear anymore. As the door opened to the apartment, Naruto rushed in and spotted a full grey and black ninja outfit almost identical to the uniforms the ANBU wear. Beside the clothing were numerous shuriken and kunai. Naruto's eyes swelled with tears as he latched himself onto the leg of his older brother.

"Arigatoo(thank-you) oniisan," he managed to get out. He was treated with hate all around the village. All of the villagers called him names and spat at him went he went by. None of the children would play with him and he was picked on by all the older ones. It was much more subtle when he was with his oniisan, as even some of the bolder ones wouldn't dare do anything in front of the former ANBU captain. Even so, they still threw him venomous glares and almost every shop refused the pair of them service. Kakashi would take all of this silently, never causing any trouble for fear of the shop owners saying to much and revealing the truth to the one precious person he had left.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go try it on," said Kakashi after Naruto had released the vice grip on his leg. Naruto picked up the clothing and ran excitedly to his room. In less than ten seconds, he reemerged wearing the very ANBU like ninja apparel. Kakashi smiled at him and then produced a matte black half face mask from behind his back.

"Sugoi(amazing/fantastic/incredible)," he exclaimed, stars in his eyes. Now he could be just like his big brother.

"Soooo," chimed Kakashi, "you just gonna stand there are or are you going to come train with me?"

"YOSH(alright) LETS GO!" yelled out a now hyper-active Naruto! Ten minutes later, they arrived at training ground seven and they saw two people already there.

"TACHI!" cried Naruto as he threw himself at the Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto," said Itachi, kindly looking down at Naruto with a rare smile, "happy birthday."

"Glad you could make it Itachi," said Kakashi.

"Oniisan, you invited him?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, this is your birthday party after all," came the voice of the Third Hokage from behind them, "happy birthday."

"Hey old man," laughed Naruto as he gave Sarutobi a hug.

"Naruto, what have I told you about respecting your elders?" admonished Kakashi jokingly, wagging a finger at Naruto.

"Ummm... happy birthday Uzumaki-san," came the voice of a small boy from somewhere to the left of Itachi.

Naruto turned and as if noticing the small raven haired boy who closely resembled Itachi for the first time said, "Ummm... who are you?"

Itachi stepped towards Naruto, pushing the boy, who was obviously shy, forward at the same time. "This is my little brother, Sasuke," he stated.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san," Sasuke said, looking at his toes.

Naruto giggled at be addressed so formally, "Call me Naruto," he said smiling at Sasuke, "my big brother said he would start my ninja training today. Do you want to train with me?"

Finally, under Naruto's unwavering smile, he smiled back and said, "Ok, but only if its okay with my oniisan."

Naruto looked up at Itachi who smiled and nodded. Naruto, now with his grin stretching from ear to ear, grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him forward till they were in front of Kakashi. "Okay, tell us what to do."

"Well we are all gonna play a game of hide and seek," said Kakashi

"Buuuut oniisan, we do that all time at home. What does that have to do with training?"

"Ahh, but this is different. The two of you must take one of these three bells that me, Itachi and the Hokage will have, without getting caught. We will do this till dinner time."

"OKAY, lets go!" Naruto took off into the surrounding foliage, dragging Sasuke with him. Several minutes later they were both tied to a tree by Kakashi.

"Caught you," he said cheerily.

"Not fair," said Naruto, "You used your dogs to find us."

Kakashi laughed at the accusation, "Remember I've been a ninja for over thirteen years, I'm really good."

"Fine," said Naruto sticking out his tongue, "can we try again?"

"Of course," replied Kakashi, cutting them loose, "you have a twenty second head start."

Three hours and thirty games later the score was 30-0 for Kakashi and they had decided that it was dinner time. Naruto, if the face of a crushing defeat, was not at all bummed out but all the more determined to get the bell the next time. Just as they were about to part Naruto walked nervously towards Sasuke.

"Ummm... Sasuke... do you want to be my friend?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up with excitement, "Alright!"

Naruto's face once again split into a wide grin as he exclaimed, "Great, then you can come out and train and play with me tomorrow."

As Sasuke looked towards his brother, Itachi spoke, "I will bring Sasuke over as much as I can." He then pulled a small ninjatō(ninja sword) off of his ANBU uniform and handed it to Naruto, "Happy birthday kid." He smiled inwardly, 100 sure of the decision he had made three years ago.

Naruto looked at sword incredulously, tears coming to his eyes as he screamed out his thanks to Itachi. The group then parted ways with the Third who gave Naruto a pair of ANBU gloves complete with iron guards causing Naruto to vice grip the mans legs in thanks. Itachi and Sasuke also left, going in the opposite direction towards the Uchiha compound. Naruto and Kakashi also began to walk to their apartment.

"So you made a friend today, eh?"

"Ya," replied Naruto, "I hope he comes over everyday to play."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Gee, I hope not, having you around by yourself is tiring enough."

This earned a wicked grin from the little three year old at his side. Kakashi sighed, knowing he was in for trouble. He then thought about the final surprise he had waiting for the boy at home. He wouldn't get to have it yet, but it was a goal for Naruto to reach. When they got to the apartment, Kakashi motioned for Naruto to sit on the couch.

"There is one more thing."

"Really there's more! This is the best birthday ever!"

Kakashi walked over to his safe underneath the floorboards, opened it up and took out the scroll his sensei had left for his son. "This was left for me by your father," he said. Naruto's eyes went wide. "It contains a letter to you as well as all of your father's ninja techniques."

"Your...your giving it to me?" asked Naruto.

"No. You will receive this when you graduate the academy and are considered a full ninja by this village. Think of this as a goal to reach. You have to train hard to become a ninja."

Naruto nodded his head up and down furiously, "Then I will train my hardest so I can get that scroll faster."

At this Kakashi smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "I don't doubt it."

**The Uchiha Compound(with Sasuke and Itachi)**

"Wow that was so much fun!"

"Im glad you had a good time Sasuke," said Itachi smiling down at his little brother.

"Can I play with Naruto again tomorrow?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately I have a mission tomorrow."

"Well that's okay, I'll just ask Mom or Dad to take me."

"Sasuke, I think it would be best that we don't mention the fact that you are friends with Naruto or that you know him at all."

"Why not? Won't they be happy that I made a friend?"

"It's a complicated situation, so I ask that you please trust me on this matter and tell no one."

"Okay," replied a dejected Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to see him as often as I can."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 4: Departure From Everything

Chapter 4: Departure From Everything

Itachi looked down at his bloody sword, sorrow in his eyes, screams of the recently deceased still echoing in his head. First to go was his cousin. That was two nights ago. A suicide drowning was what the official report stated.

**Flashback(River near the Uchiha compound)**

"_Why are you not at the meeting?" came the voice of Shisui Uchiha, a cousin and close friend of Itachi's._

"_I was waiting for you," came the cryptic reply from Itachi._

"_I don't understand."_

"_You were ordered to watch me by my father. I knew you would come so I have been waiting here for you."_

"_Itachi, what are you say...," the words were cut off as they locked eyes, sharingan meeting sharingan. Itachi quickly began his genjutsu(illusionary techniques) hypnosis on the man he once considered his best friend and mentor. Itachi's mastery of the sharingan was too much for even another Uchiha to handle, even one of Shisui's caliber. Shisui was powerless to do anything as he began to write his own suicide note. When he was finished he turned towards the river and it beckoned him to the blackness of it's depths. There was no moon shining now as it had passed behind a cloud. Itachi turned and walked away, his eyes which had the three tomoes of the sharingan twisted into something else._

**End Flashback**

Itachi now looked down on the bodies of his parents, both had been pierced by the katana in his hand. The door slid open and a frightened and horrified Sasuke lurched in. The six year old boy froze at what he saw.

"Oniisan?" his voice was shaking and tears were now flowing freely from his eyes. Itachi turned to face his little brother, his bloody sword coming into view.

"W...why?"

**Flashback(Sasuke and Itachi's house)**

_The doorbell to the house rang and Itachi followed by Sasuke went to answer. There in the doorway were three members of the Konoha military police. They motioned for Itachi to speak to them._

"_You weren't at the meeting last night," came the simple statement from the first of the three._

"_I had a previous engagement," came Itachi's stoic reply._

"_And you put whatever it was before your clan," broke in the second of the three in an angry and incredulous voice. "You know only one other person didn't attend. Shisui Uchiha was found dead in the river this morning. We discovered a suicide note with him."_

"_He was a very close friend of yours was he not?" spoke up the third._

"_Yes, he was."_

"_We will be investigating into this matter more. We hope more clues show up," stated the first._

_Itachi's eyes darkened in anger and he snapped them up to look into the eyes of the other, activating his sharingan at the same time. The other three did the same and the red eyes bore into each other as they stared each other down._

"_Why don't you trying be a little more direct," said Itachi menacingly, "you think I killed him."_

"_Yes. You have forsaken your clan and your duty. You are a disgrace!" spat the second._

"_Clan! What clan?!" responded Itachi angrily. The three advanced on him and he sent the first flying with a kick to the chest. He stepped lightly sideways to dodge the punch coming from the second. Catching the arm as it went by him, he spun the man around delivering another swift kick to the back to send the man sprawling in the dirt with his companion. Spinning himself as the third came from behind he kneed the man in the solarplex and then, with a quick palm thrust to the nose, sent him to join his fellow aggressors on the ground in front of the house. _

"_You attacked, not knowing how strong I was because you don't know how weak you really are. Clan! I see nothing but a bunch of pathetic fools," he said, his voice getting louder as he did so. He pulled a kunai and threw it at the compound wall, cracking the Uchiha fan, the symbol of the clan in half._

"_I've lost all hope in this miserable clan!"_

"_ITACHI!" his father's voice rang out and amplified in the courtyard._

"_ONIISAN! Please stop this," cried Sasuke, unable to watch any longer. At this Itachi's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees._

"_Forgive me father I spoke badly. I had nothing to do with Shisui's death."_

"_Captain we should arrest him," said one of the three military police officers getting up from the ground._

"_My son has been over worked by ANBU lately. I will allow a little leniency. That and I will personally watch over him now."_

"_Very well captain," came the reply and all three got up and left. Fugaku walked past his son without a word and as Sasuke looked at his brother his sharingan eyes distorted into what looked like a three-pointed shuriken. 'That is not a normal sharingan,' thought Sasuke._

**End Flashback**

Itachi rushed at Sasuke and pinned him to the wall.

"Tsukuyomi(literally means moon reader)!" Suddenly Sasuke was in another world. His parents were there smiling at him. He cried out to them, tears of happiness coming. Just as he was about to reach his mother's arms the cold shine of a sword blade flashed behind her and suddenly there was a sword coming through her chest. Sasuke looked and saw Itachi behind her holding the weapon and a cold emotionless look was on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke's scream split the night as he was forced to watch his parent's murder over and over again. At last when it was over he ran from the room. Away from the blood, the stench, and most importantly from the emotionless face of his older brother. He ran straight into Itachi and he fell to the ground.

"W..w..why?" he pleaded.

"Simply to test my strength."

"Ple..ple...ease don't kill me. I want to live," Sasuke begged.

"You are not worth killing," came the cold reply, "If you want to live, then run like a coward and cling to life. Learn to hate me and when you attain these same eyes that I have, come and find me, kill me if you can. One last thing, in order to gain these eyes you must kill your closest friend." And with that Itachi was gone, leaving Sasuke alone in the darkness.

**Across Town Near Kakashi's Apartment**

Naruto was running for his life, three men with ANBU masks and uniforms were chasing him. He dodged in and out of the alleyways, but to no avail. He was quickly cornered by the three. He already had cut marks and bruises all over. He had stayed late at the academy getting in some extra training with Sasuke. On his way home these three had begun to assault him, calling him names like demon and vile creature.

"Wh..why?" asked Naruto, "what have I ever done to you?"

"You killed hundreds of people including the great Fourth Hokage and you don't even remember. Very well, I will tell you. Six years ago the great nine-tailed demon fox attacked Konoha, killing hundreds of shinobi. The Fourth Hokage managed to seal it away. You are that fox. You are nothing more than a monster in human form. The earth will be better off without you." And with that last word, he leapt towards Naruto to give a killing blow when he suddenly fell sideways, a kunai embedded in his back. The other two turned to a lone figure standing on the rooftop staring down at them with unnatural crimson eyes. With one blink he was gone and then suddenly behind the duo. He shoved two kunai threw the backs of their necks before either could react and they dropped to the floor dead.

"TACHI!" cried Naruto throwing himself at the man he considered an older brother. "Tell me it isn't true, tell me I'm not a monster."

"It is true that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of you when you were born, but you are it's jailor, not the fox itself. You are a hero for the burden you bear, everyone else is too stupid to see that," came Itachi's kind reply.

"Why didn't oniisan tell me? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to protect you, it's understandable."

"Itachi, why are you covered in blood, and you can barely stand, what happened?" asked Naruto now noticing Itachi's condition.

"I was given a task, a burden like you and I will be hated for it just like you. I have to leave now."

"But you'll come back and visit me tomorrow right?"

"Naruto you misunderstand. I have to leave the village forever."

"Why? Why do you have to go?"

"I told you I completed a task and I will be hated for it."

"Then...then I want to go with you."

"Naruto you must understand I will be hunted, hated and wanted by this village so long as I am alive."

"Yeah and that's why I want to come with you. We can escape this hate together."

"What about Kakashi?"

"I...I think he will want me to be happy and I will be happy with you."

Itachi thought long and hard for a moment. Where he was going they would take the boy and use him to get at the guest he had inside, but perhaps they would be convinced to leave Naruto alone for a while. It might even be easier for the boy to live without the suffocating atmosphere of hate surrounding him. This plan would also allow Itachi the chance to train the boy to defend himself from the greater threats that would come as he got older.

"Very well, though I must tell you it will not be easy for us. We will have to be constantly on the run and watching our backs for danger. People will hunt and chase us till we die, and we will never be able to come back here. If you still want to come then gather your stuff and meet me at the west gate in half an hour." Naruto nodded and sprinted full tilt back to his apartment. Kakashi was sleeping when he went inside and he quickly gathered what he would need. Some food, a small futon(a small bed roll) as well as the rest of his ninja gear. He then tip-toed over to the safe under the floorboards. Kakashi had given him the combination long ago so he could store some of his valuables in there also just in case he needed so money for an emergency. Kakashi had complete trust in him. Naruto grabbed his father's scroll and left a small note for Kakashi in it's place. It said simply: Bye Oniisan. He turned and left the apartment. Sprinting to the west gate he made it there five minutes before the half hour was up. Itachi was already waiting there.

"Let's go," Itachi said simply.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Dawn

Chapter 5: A New Dawn

**A cave somewhere between Konohagakure and Sunagakure(literally village hidden in the sand)**

"So you are the Uchiha Pein spoke of," the voice came from a tall man. Even in the dim lighting you could tell that the color of skin was a greyish blue. With Itachi's sharingan eyes he could make out gills on his upper cheeks near his white shark like eyes.

"You must be strong if Pein wants you to join at your age. I hear that you are only fourteen years old," this gruff voice came from what appeared to be a hunched old man, but Itachi could see that the lower half of his jaw was made of wood and there was linked metal tail coming out of the back of his robes. The others were almost completely covered by their high-collared black cloaks with red clouds and large straw hats. Several of them seemed non-corporeal and eerily see-through.

One of these phantoms stepped forward, he had concentric circles around the pupil's of his eyes. "I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki(means dawn or daybreak). You wish to join us?"

"Yes," replied Itachi. Perhaps here they would find safety, for a time. The only reason he knew of this organization was because of the help he had received in slaughtering his family.

**Flashback(Training Ground 7)**

_Itachi was breathing heavily. He had been training since the order had been given early in the afternoon, it was now almost one in the morning. He slammed his fist into the tree he was standing by._

"_DAMMIT!" he screamed into the night. "Why do they have to be so damn stubborn!" He blamed his father, his mother, Danzo, even the Third for not being able to stop it. But most of all he blamed himself for choosing this course of action. 'If only he had tried something else,' he thought. Then he wouldn't have to go through with this hellish nightmare. 'And Sasuke,' he thought, 'Sasuke will never be the same after this. It will be worse for him.'_

"_AAHHHHHH!"_

"_That's quite a scream there boy," came the voice of a dark figure from above Itachi. He dropped to the ground and Itachi was able to see the man more clearly. He wore almost all black save for the orange face mask in the shape of a spiral with one opening for the right eye. The three tomoes of the sharingan was visible through the hole._

"_Who are you?" asked Itachi tensing up._

"_Someone who wishes to help," came the reply._

"_Help with what?" asked Itachi warily._

"_Why the slaughter of the pathetic Uchiha clan of course."_

_Itachi just stood there stunned at this revelation. "How...how do you know? And aren't you an Uchiha?"_

"_Aren't you?"_

"_I am loyal to the village."_

"_Ah, well then, you and I have very different reasons for wanting the Uchihas dead."_

"_Some sort of revenge then?" replied Itachi, his eyes never leaving the stranger, hand tightening on his kunai._

"_I guess you could say that."_

"_If you tell me who you are and your exact reasons for wanting to help, maybe I'll accept."_

"_Very well." The stranger brought up his hand towards his face. Itachi twitched his kunai. The stranger stopped for a moment then, in one swift movement, tore off his face mask. "My name is Madara Uchiha. I once lead the Uchiha clan, till I was betrayed by those who once swore loyalty to me and the Uchiha clan was lead into subjugation by the First Hokage. Now they finally seek to throw off their chains, but they are too weak. They no longer have the power I once held. They don't deserve the name Uchiha. You however, are different. You have the strength to become like me."_

"_Impossible. You died eighty years ago at the Valley of the End in a battle with the First Hokage."_

"_No, I survived thanks to the unique power of the Uchiha clan."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I had awakened what is known as the Mangekyo Sharingan(literally kaleidoscope copy wheel eye), a heighten version of the normal sharingan which grants the user immense power. _

"_But how did that keep you alive?"_

"_Ah, you are right, that in itself is not enough. One of the side of effects of using this power is that it slowly blinds you. The only way to reverse it is to take the eyes of a sibling and implant them in your own dead eye sockets. This will give you the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which grants the user immortality."_

"_Then why have you approached me?"_

"_My eyes were damaged in the battle against the First. I could use your help in restoring my eyesight."_

"_And if I help you, you would help me in murdering my own family, your clan?"_

"_As I said they don't deserve to live."_

"_Where will we go after?"_

"_My organization Akatsuki will provide us with sanctuary. This organization will consist of ten S-rank criminals. They are gathering the tailed beasts for me. I believe Konoha has the nine-tails in their possession. We are short two members right now. If you accept, you will be the ninth. What do you say?"_

"_Very well, I will accept your offer," came Itachi's answer after some considering. After he had completed his task, the Third had said he would have to leave the village. This would give him a place to go and also he didn't know if he was strong enough to take on his entire clan._

"_Good, then I will tell you two things. You must kill your best friend in order to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. And the second is that no one besides you and the person acting in my stead knows that I am the true leader of Akatsuki. Do not reveal this to anyone else in the organization."_

"_Very well then I will meet you here tomorrow night and we will complete the task."_

"_Agreed, tomorrow I will tell you where to find Akatsuki. You will be tasked with the capture of the Kyuubi. However, that won't be for a while because we must capture all the others first in order to contain the Kyuubi," and with those last words, Madara disappeared into the night. Itachi began to walk away, heading for the river near the Uchiha compound._

**End Flashback**

"And who is the boy beside you?" asked the one called Pein.

"His name is Naruto."

The man with the blue skin and white eyes stepped forward. "The boy is a jinchūriki(a container for one of the tailed beasts)," he said, "It seems you have begun to work for us already."

"It was rumored that Konoha had the nine-tails, it seems the rumors where true," said the hunched over man.

"I wish to keep the boy with me, you can't use him yet anyways."

"It also seems you are somewhat knowledgeable of our group as well," stated the blue skinned man.

"Very well, you may keep him for the time being, but do not lose him," said Pein, "you will be partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki," he indicated the blue skinned man. "The others are Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan," he said while pointing to the shadowy figures, "and these two," he said, pointing to the old man and one other shadow, who stepped forward revealing a figure with long dark hair, pasty white skin, and yellow eyes with slits for pupils, "are Sasori and Orochimaru."

"Kukuku. It will be enjoyable to work with you Itachi Uchiha," came the chilling voice of the former student of the Third Hokage.

Coming soon Chapter 6: The Years Go by Quickly

Another character from the series will be introduced, also a confrontation between Orochimaru and Itachi and Itachi and Deidara(not the character I mentioned).

Also please review. While I know the outline of the story and where the plot is going I have no idea who to pair up for romances. Please tell me who you think should be together and who shouldn't. Lastly if you read anything in my story that you don't think is plausible or just downright retarded feel free to tell me with as many vulgar words as you choose and I will check over the story and perhaps change it.


	7. Chapter 6: The Years Go By Quickly

Chapter 6: The Years Go by Quickly

**A small village in the Earth Country(Almost 6 years later)**

"He's here," came Itachi's emotionless voice. He was wearing a long, black, high collared cloak with red clouds on it. A straw hat with cloth hanging down covering most of head. He gestured to the person beside him with his right hand revealing blueish-purple nail polish and a ring with the kanji Suzaku(the Vermillion Bird) on it. "We should do this before he leaves."

"Very well," came the reply from his slightly more energetic companion

"Make sure you do it perfectly, we would not survive an all out fight with him."

"You defeated Orochimaru."

**Flashback(One of Akatsuki's hideouts)**

"_Itachi."_

"_Orochimaru. I am surprised you are here. I thought you with Sasori in Iwagakure(literally Village Hidden in the Rocks)._

"_So do all the others."_

"_What are you implying."_

"_That sharingan of yours is quite impressive. How many jutsus have you copied now? Hundreds? Maybe over a thousand?"_

"_Your point."_

"_It will be mine!" and with that Orochimaru shed his body revealing his true self. A large white snake made of hundreds of smaller snakes towered over Itachi. It opened it's mouth and in an instant Itachi was transported to a different dimension. Here there was nothing but the ground, Itachi, and Orochimaru. The ground moved and began to engulf Itachi._

"_Your body is mine."_

"_So this is how you achieve your so-called immortality. You steal the bodies of others." Itachi then activated his sharingan and the technique began to reverse as Itachi slowly took control of the dimension they were in._

"_Nooooo! I created this place I control it!" and with one final scream he fled the dimension back to the safety of his old body. As he stood up Itachi rushed forward with his katana slicing off his left arm. Orochimaru let out a scream and twisted giving Itachi a swift kick to the back as the later continued his follow-through sending Itachi into the cave wall. Orochimaru bent to pick up his severed arm when two kunai embedded themselves into his remaining arm. He looked over to see a small blonde boy rushing him with a ninjatō. His mouth formed a sneer and just as he was about to engage this new enemy he heard the sound of movement from behind and he threw himself sideways as Itachi's katana just missed him, piercing his cloak instead. In the face of two powerful enemies and taking in his own weakness into account Orochimaru decided to flee._

"_Itachi-sensei should we pursue him?" asked Naruto._

"_No, you are not ready."_

"_What about the ring?"_

"_Retrieve it from his arm. It is yours now. You will take his place."_

**End Flashback**

"We were lucky he wasn't at full strength else he would have killed us both. The one we are after is on the same level as Orochimaru at full strength."

"Fine," replied Naruto coming into view. He was about half a foot shorter than Itachi. He wore the same clothing as Itachi save that he wore no hat and his long spiky blond hair fell in his eyes, he also wore a black half face mask obscuring his whisker marks. His nails were painted red and on his left little finger was a ring with the kanji Kūchin(the Void) on it. "My permanent henge(transformation technique) is perfect anyways. No one will ever be able to see through it. And if he's so high above us then how come you were able to beat Deidara so easily?"

"My style was perfectly suited to defeat him."

**Flashback(A few miles outside of Iwagakure)**

"_Are you Deidara?"_

"_Who the hell are you," the tall blonde snarled back._

"_My name is Itachi. I work for an organization called Akatsuki. You have been recruited for your talents," he said the last words with disdain._

"_As if I would come with you. You obviously have not appreciation of art. My work is nothing but fine art."_

"_If you do not come I will force you."_

"_Che," and with that he leapt back flinging two clay spiders at Itachi as he went. "KATSU!" The spiders exploded in Itachi's face flinging him back. Deidara looked down at the mangled corpse a smug look on his face. Then right before his eyes the body transformed into black crows which flew off. He looked down at his hands and out of mouths on his palms crows began to fly out and attack him. He opened his mouth to scream and crows came out instead. Suddenly the genjutsu vanished and Itachi was behind him holding a kunai to his throat._

"_Do I have to demonstrate any further?"_

"_Impossible my left eye is mechanical. It can see through any genjutsu."_

"_Apparently not. If you choose to come with me you will be able to use your 'art' much more."_

"_Very well then," replied Deidara resentfully_

**End Flashback**

"Deidara was ill equipped to fight me. It was simply a bad match-up for him. He had no way to counter my sharingan genjutsu."

"Alright I'll be careful geez. You worry to much Tachi. Let's go," said Naruto his emotionless voice taking on an excited edge. He brought his hands together forming quick hand seals, dog, boar, dragon, ram. Eijuu Henge no Jutsu(literally means permanent transformation technique)!" Naruto took on the form of a shorter blond kid wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit with a spiral on the back. Gone was the nail polish and ring on his fingers and his long hair became short, it was now held back by a pair of green goggles. Also he was now covered in bruises and cuts with blood oozing out.

"Well how do I look," he said in a cheery voice a smile now reaching from ear to ear?

"It will do."

"It will do! It will do! Man this looks amazing. No one will ever guess."

Itachi gave a small smile, "Fine start running." And with that Naruto took off towards the village crying bloody murder. Itachi waited for a few seconds and then followed Naruto pulling a kunai as he went. Naruto was now racing through the streets yelling for help as he went with Itachi not far behind. He turned a corner and ran straight into tall man wearing a greenish shirt with a red vest. He had long, spiky white hair which was held back by an unusual hitai-ate(forehead protector) that had the kanji for oil on it. Jiraiya, former student of the Third Hokage, teammate of Orochimaru, and sensei to the Fourth Hokage immediately recognized the boy on the ground in front him as his student's son and the container of the Kyuubi. He looked up as Itachi rounded the corner and quickly dropped into a defensive stance. Itachi, seeing one of the Densetsu no Sannin(literally Legendary Three Ninja, Orochimaru is also one of the three) stopped.

"I see," he said cryptically. "I have no chance of winning against you." With that he vanished leaving Naruto alone with Jiraiya.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "He killed my sensei and wanted to take me somewhere with him." So far the plan was working perfectly.

**Flashback(Forest several miles outside of Iwagakure)**

"_Are you sure this is the best idea Tachi?" asked Naruto._

"_Akatsuki provided us with safety for a while but their goals are opposite ours especially his goals. Besides in the end they will extract the nine-tails from you and you will die. We must return to Konoha so that you can take the chunin(literally middle ninja) exam and protect the next target from Akatsuki. Also we may be able to stop Orochimaru in the process. My information suggests that he will attack around that time."_

"_Very well Tachi-niisan. But I don't think we will just be able to walk back in through the front doors."_

"_No. I have a plan."_

"_Explain it."_

"_We will send you in first. For this reason we have located Jiraiya. You will pose as yourself except that you will be frightened and running from me. We will make it seem like you have been in Iwa since you ran away. I will hypnotize the academy instructors there as well as several of the townspeople. We will then kill an Iwa jonin who you will claim to be your sensei. I will use my sharingan to get the appropriate amount of personal information for you. Lastly I will hypnotize a man who you will claim to be escorting back to Iwa as part of a genin(literally low ninja) test. This will give you a reason to be in the same village as Jiraiya. You will have to use your permanent henge technique to disguise. It would also be a good idea to take on a different personality._

"_Alright I will be hyper-active talentless kid."_

"_That will work..."_

**End Flashback**

"Calm down kid. Its fine now." Said Jiraiya trying to calm a now bawling Naruto.

"Myy...my...hic...my sensei is..hic..dead."

"Take me to him kid." And with that Naruto wordlessly led Jiraiya out of the town to were his 'sensei' lay dead, sobbing the whole way.

"What was his name?"

"Minazaka," sobbed Naruto, "I couldn't do anything, all I could do was run, I was so scared, I didn't even defend him." Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Kid," said Jiraiya, "Its not your fault. You couldn't have done anything against that man. I know who he was and what he was capable of. I also know who you are Naruto Uzumaki. I think it would be for the best if you came back to Konoha with me."

"But..but I'm a ninja from the academy in Iwa. This was supposed to be a test mission. We were gonna escort a merchant back to Iwagakure as a test to see if I could become a genin."

"I will talk with the instructors at the academy. They will understand." Five hours later they were on their way to the Fire country. The instructors had been shocked at meeting one of Konoha's Sannin and had almost passed out from fear but the two countries were at peace at the moment so they told Jiraiya what he needed to know. Naruto had good-bye to his 'good friends' and then they left.

"It's been a while since you've been there hasn't it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. I left because I had no one there. Everyone hated me for something I couldn't control."

"So you know?"

"Yes the night I left I was attacked by three ANBU ninja. They told me why they hated me and what they thought I was so I ran away, I didn't want to hurt anyone else. What they told me wasn't true though, I not a monster. They'll probably still hate me but I can deal with it so that's okay." He said the last part with a goofy grin and gave Jiraiya a thumbs up.

"Good for you kid," said the older ninja ruffling Naruto's hair. "I know one person who will be happy to see you. Kakashi."

Naruto looked sad again for a moment and said, "I sorry for what I must have put him through. I hope he forgives me. I wish I could have spent more time with him." His goofy fox like grin returned and said cheerily, "Oh well I'll just make up for it by spending more time with him now."

At this Jiraiya laughed and thought 'man this kid has a lot of energy. Oh well it's good that I found him.'

"So what are we going to do when we get back there?" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm going to send you to the academy to take the genin test there."

"You mean I can still become a ninja. Yahooo," he said jumping in the air. "I'm going to be the strongest ninja in the village someday, then everyone will have to respect and acknowledge me! My dream is to become the Tsuchikage(earth shadow) wait...I guess I'll have to change that to Hokage now that I'm going back to Konoha."

Jiraiya laughed again, "I guess you will kid, I guess you will."


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Sorry it's taking so long for an update but unfortunately I need to fine tune some plot details mostly concerning Sasuke's betrayal

Now to clear up a few things. For starters this is not a yaoi fic and there are no gay pairings whatsoever. Secondly Naruto's personality is like Itachi's and Sai's put together he really doesn't know how to act so instead of trying out emotions he tries out personalities. Here's a little spoiler, you will eventually get to see Naruto acting Ankoish.

Lastly as for bloodlines Naruto has none and as for his true power well you will eventually get to see that.

Sorry for the wait, Sincerely Justsomewriter


	9. Chapter 7: Deception

Chapter 7: Deception

**Iruka's Classroom, Ninja Academy, Konoha(Four Days Later)**

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT-UP ALREADY!" yelled an overly excitable chunnin instructor whose name was Iruka. It was the final examination day for this year's graduating class and the entire room was buzzing with excitement. It had been only yesterday that Naruto and Jiraiya had made it back to Konoha and spoken to the Hokage. Kakashi had fainted outright at seeing his long lost charge in the Hokage's office. When he had woken up Naruto still in his hyper-active act apologized profusely for making him worry and betraying his trust. He had even to his own surprise shed a few real tears at the reunion with the man who had taken care of him for the first six years of his life. All three of the older ninja had then agreed that if Naruto could pass the graduation exam then he could become a genin of Konoha without going through the academy. But as he walked down the hall towards Iruka's classroom his thoughts were on a boy he once considered his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. It had almost been six years and Naruto wondered what he would be like now. Arriving at his destination he knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"YOSH! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing to stare open mouthed at the young short blonde dressed all in orange. Iruka was the first to speak up.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WAY IS THAT TO GREET YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly but at the same time he was taking in the reactions and body language of everyone else in the room. There was a sleeping dark haired ninja in the back row, to his left and right were a scruffy looking kid with markings on his face and a dog in his hoodie and a rather large baby-faced boy with a bag of chips in his hands. 'Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi,' Naruto thought. Looking around more he saw a quite trench coat wearing kid with sunglasses and recognized him to be Shino Aburame from the files he read. His eyes lingered over the pretty young Hyuga for a moment causing her to blush beat red. He also saw Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno with the person he most wanted to see squished in between them, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was openly staring at his long lost best friend with a look of shock on his face. Naruto easily read the emotions there. Pain, anger, hate, suffering, longing, self-pity, self-loathing, Sasuke was in his own personal hell. The last person he noticed was the other chunnin instructor in the room Mizuki, Orochimaru's spy inside Konoha. Itachi's informant inside the Snake Sannin's group had revealed this name to them. Mizuki was staring at Naruto with barely disguised hatred and loathing, he would be easy to manipulate.

"Sorry Sensei," came Naruto's reply, "I got a little excited."

"Well since you have already introduced yourself why don't you take a seat," replied Iruka obviously annoyed with the young blonde for interrupting the peace. "Right well now that everyone had settled down the exams can start."

"Um sensei.." asked Sakura shyly, "Why is he in our class?"

Iruka smiled patiently at her and replied, "He is a transfer student here to take the graduation exam."

So that's what the old man decided to tell everyone, thought Naruto. He made his way to the only empty seat in the classroom beside Shino and sat down introducing himself again to boy while keeping up his act. The exams had now begun and after making sure he barely passed the written exam with extremely messy hand writing, doing about average on the taijutsu and thrown weapon parts of the test he made his way to front of the classroom to complete the ninjutsu part of the exam.

"Alright Naruto, do the Bushin no Jutsu(clone technique)," said Mizuki.

It had taken Naruto almost two years of chakra control exercises to actually use this technique correctly due to the shear amount of chakra he had but this time he had no intention of getting it right. "BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" screamed out Naruto. There was a modest puff of smoke and when it cleared there were two Naruto's at the front of the classroom alright but one was on the ground and looked like a corpse.

Iruka liked the kid and had heard what he had gone through as little boy but he had no choice here. "You fail!"

"WHY…..why can I never get it right," Naruto wailed thinking at the same time he hoped this performance got to Mizuki.

"Iruka he did pass all the other areas can't we pass him," asked Mizuki with false tone of warmth in his voice. All the while thinking it would be so easy to manipulate this blonde demon for his own purposes.

"No there can be no exceptions to the rules. Naruto will have to try again next year."

Naruto walked dejectedly back to his spot or so it seemed. On the inside he was quite pleased with himself. He felt sure Mizuki would approach him after class. The exams continued and though there were a few failures almost everyone passed and soon everyone began piling out. Sasuke looked at Naruto once more before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out ignoring all the fan-girls around him. Naruto began to walk out to with his head down when what he was waiting for happened.

"Naruto."

"Yes Mizuki-sensei?"

"Do want to know how you can pass?"

Naruto jumped up and down on the spot, "How how how! I'll do anything!"

Mizuki smiled at him and then whispered in his ear the task he would need to complete in order to become a genin of Konoha.

**Training ground near the Ninja Academy(Several hours later)**

Mizuki sat up in a tree waiting for the blonde idiot to come with the forbidden scroll. This was such a brilliant plan, not only would he get his hands on the scroll but the kid would take the fall for it. A small rustle of the bushes pulled Mizuki out of his train of thought. Naruto walked into the small clearing below the tree Mizuki was in he was caring a large scroll with the kanji for forbidden on it. That was odd there was no commotion from the village, maybe they didn't it was missing yet. So he dropped down and walked towards Naruto who showed no surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Good job kid. It seems you where useful after all." He then took the scroll and opened it revealing nothing but a blank slate. "What the hell! This isn't the forbidden scroll. I told you to bring me the real one and then you could learn a technique from it in order to pass BUT THIS ISN'T EVEN THE REAL SCROLL!"

"No it isn't," came Naruto's calm reply. The scroll poofed into nothing but smoke.

"Why you little dem.." Mizuki didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto's fist sent him flying into the tree he had just dropped down out of.

"Sorry Mizuki-sensei but in order for our plans to be viable we will need your identity."

Mizuki was now gaping at the small blonde child in front of him and then the sentence penetrated his dazed mind, "We?" he asked. From behind Naruto in the bushes another figure stepped out wearing a dark cloak with red clouds on it and there was some sort of straw hat on his head. The newcomer removed his hat revealing his jet black hair and crimson sharingan eyes.

"I..I…Ita..tachi Uchiha," said a now very frightened Mizuki. He didn't even get off a scream as the spinning tomoes of the sharingan pierced his mind.


	10. Chapter 8: Team 7

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long on these updates I've been really busy with work and getting ready for University. Anyways here is the next chapter I decided to add a little humor in it just for the heck of it.

Disclaimer: Even though it's a bit late I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters

Chapter 8: Team 7

**Iruka's Classroom(The next day)**

"Alright listen up today you are going to be given your team assignments. You will each be on a team with two of your peers and a jonin-sensei to act as your leader," Iruka told the class. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the door opened revealing Mizuki and a smiling Naruto dressed in his bright orange jumpsuit with a Konoha hitai-ate in place of his green goggles.

"Mizuki your la….Naruto why are you here and why are you wearing a forehead protector?" asked a now confused Iruka

"Sorry Iruka," came Itachi's practiced reply, "I asked the Hokage to let Naruto retake the test when I discovered why he couldn't make simple bushin(clone). You see Naruto has such a large amount of chakra that it is impossible for him to squeeze out such a tiny amount to make a simple illision so I taught him the Kage Bushin(shadow clone) instead."

"Why he couldn't make a…WAIT WHAT?" exclaimed Iruka! "You taught him a jonin level kinjustu(forbidden technique)! And the Hokage was okay with this?"

"Yes and he took to it surprisingly well, learning it in under and hour." The rest of the class now looked on in amazement at Naruto. He smiled sheepishly and went to take a seat. At the front Iruka was still sputtering to a laughing Itachi who was acting as Mizuki would. Itachi then looked over at the rest of the students finally having calmed Iruka down. His gaze came to rest on his little brother and as he looked on he noticed the stare he was now giving Naruto, a look of longing and envy.

"Alright then as I was saying your team assignments will be given out today with a slight adjustment thanks to Naruto, so here they are," said Iruka as he had finally gotten over Naruto's accomplishment. Naruto wasn't really paying attention anymore he was lost in thought wondering how long they were gonna have to keep up this charade. It was already beginning to become tiresome.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto heard as Iruka's voice came back into focus. Sakura immediately squealed about how true love prevails causing most of the people in the room to sweat drop, Naruto however was excited to have the chance to get reaquainted with his old friend.

"Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, your jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto looked over somewhat interested in this team seeing as three prominent clan members were in and they all specialized in tracking. He lost interest in team nine but team ten consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi, again caused him to pay attention as remembered from his studies under Itachi about the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and thought that perhaps the reason they were all put on the same team was to create the second coming of this legendary formation. One by one the teams began to file out after their new jonin-senseis eventually leaving only team seven by themselves in the room.

"Well," said Naruto, "we are going to be here for a while so we might as well get comfortable. Kakashi-niisan is always late."

"Our sensei is your brother?" asked Sakura.

"Sort of, see he adopted me when I was born then I lived with him till I was six."

"What happened after that? You just disappeared?" Sasuke asked finally coming out his brooding to talk to long lost blonde friend.

Naruto hung his head as he said, "I ran away."

"Why?" asked Sasuke in an almost hurt voice. Sakura looked at him oddly, clearly she was not used to this tone Sasuke was using.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," came Naruto's reply. Sasuke just huffed and sat down ignoring his teammates again.

Naruto's face suddenly brightened and he turned to Sakura and exclaimed, "So Sakura do you wanna go on a date with me later!?"

"AS IF IDIOT!" she shouted back at him and then sending him sprawling comically with a sucker punch to the head. "I am gonna go on a date with Sasuke after, right Sasuke?"

"No."

"Awwww please Sasuke?"

"Your annoying," came the ever stoic response. Naruto turned away from the love struck pair and began planning his prank on his wayward older brother. Picking up a chalk eraser he placed it above the door so that when the next person opened the door it would fall on their head.

"Naruto what are you doing now you idiot?" asked Sakura. "A jonin will never fall for 

that! Geez you really are dumb," she said at the same time secretly hoping it would as payback for being late. The door opened and the eraser fell on the head of the silver haired, one eyed jonin.

"HAHAHAHA I got you oniisan!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi smiled at him warmly happy that he had his little brother back. He was so overjoyed when Jiraiya had brought his sensei's son back to him.

Then his face cracked into a evil smile and he said, "Yes you did Naruto and just for that no ramen for you tonight."

"NANI(exclamation like yelling out what)! Oniisan you're so cruel," cried Naurto tears now streaming down his face comically.

"Well my first impression of the rest of you is….interesting. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura who had been laughing with Naruto was now livid. Their sensei was three hours late and all they get is one sentence and then he was gone again. Sasuke still looked indifferent and Naruto was still crying over his lost ramen.

"Well lets go then," said Sasuke still in monotone. They all walked up the stairs to the roof of the academy. Reaching it fairly quickly they met up with their sensei who was already waiting there for them.

"Right then now that you're here why doesn't each of you tell us a little about yourself," said Kakashi.

"Umm sensei shouldn't you go first?" asked Sakura.

"Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes too many to name, dislikes again too many, hobbies…don't really have any, as for a dream haven't really thought about it. Okay your turn pinky." The three genins sweat dropped at the lack of information all thinking all he gave was his name.

"Ha his likes are the stupid, perverted Icha Icha(Make out, this is a very loose translation) series of books, he dislikes dango but strangely not this crazy dango snake lady he hangs around, and his dream is to star in the Icha Icha movie if one ever comes out…oh and he's chronically late but you already knew that." Naruto filled in the missing information for his not so informed teammates.

Kakashi looked at him seriously for a moment then once again cracked an evil smile, "And for that no ramen for a week," he said evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sakura your turn."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno I like," she looked at Sasuke and she blushed, "my hobbies are," again she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "my dream is," and for the third time she looked towards Sasuke and blushed crimson.

Both Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped at this both thinking 'holy crap, fan girl much.'

"Ummm anything you dislike Sakura?" asked Kakashi tentatively.

"NARUTO cause he's an idiot!"

"Right…okay then Sasuke your next."

"I don't really have any likes, I dislike anyone and everyone who gets in the way of my goal, I don't really have any hobbies except training and as for my dream it's more of an ambition really and that's to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan." Kakashi looked at him solemnly understanding exactly where he was coming form. Naruto turned away thinking how different things would be if Sasuke knew the truth.

"Alright then you're the last one Naruto."

"Yosh!" he exclaimed turning back into the excitable kid, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, pulling pranks and Kakashi-nissan I guess. My dislikes are people that judge others for something they can't control. My hobbies eating lots of ramen, training and pulling pranks and my dream is to be the best Hokage someday!"

Kakashi laughed and said, "That's a pretty high goal Naruto how about you start by making genin first."

"Ya I guess wait WHAT? I thought we were genin already?"

"Nope you still have to pass your jonin-sensei's field test. There is a thirty-three percent pass rate so most likely only nine genin hopefuls will actually move on and form a team the rest go back to the academy to try their luck next year."

"WHAT?"

"Well that's it for our team meeting meet at training ground seven tomorrow morning at seven sharp. Well see ya later….oh and don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up. Bye." And with that parting shot Kakashi once again disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Sakura and Sasuke to ponder what kind of test this was gonna be. Naruto on the other hand already knew what was going on and just smiled before going back to his performance.

"Soo Sakura-chan about that date…"

"I ALREADY SAID NO YOU BAKA(idiot)!"

Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke want to go do some training and you know catch up?"

"Okay let's go."

"Wait Saaaasuke don't you want to go out with me?"

"Go home."

"Sakura, Sasuke and I have some things to do we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." And with that they both poofed away in twin clouds of smoke leaving a stunned Sakura

"WOW! Sasuke your soooo cool!"

A couple buildings away both Sasuke and Naruto were laughing at Sakura's antics.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said, "It's nice to see you laugh once in while. I'm glad Kakashi-niisan taught us that when we were five."

"I forgot how to. I'm glad your back Naruto."

"I'm sorry I ran away. Still friends?"

"Ya still friends."

"Great let's go get some ramen."

"Your hopeless."

Author's Note: Okay well a little OOCness there but remember Sasuke and Naruto used to be best friends in this story. Anyways next chapter coming out is title "The Bell Test" and there should be plenty of action in it though Naruto will be faking the whole time. Until next time see ya. PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON


End file.
